Tangled Souls Destiny, Will, & Love Intertwined
by ianyen
Summary: A story that centers around Naruto,Hinata&Neji. Naruto turned out to be the long lost descendant of the Aoiki clan. A clan that always fought side by side with the Hyuuga clan. A clan that was kept a secret.
1. Life in the Leaf: C and C

**Tangled Souls…**

**Destiny, Will and Love Intertwined**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers APPLIED. Especially I don't Own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

**Author's Note:** Tried adding fun moments here and there. Hoping you'll find it fun too. I'm trying to avoid too much fight scenes for this one. It's just too hard to make one.

**Summary:** Naruto, Hinata and Neji. If the three were tangled by Destiny, how will they change it? What do they do if others still comes in amidst their already tangled lives?

This is the biggest TURN OFEVENT that will happen in Naruto's life. The characters are between the ages of 16to 17. Discoveries changes the lives of some. Love, will, and destiny will play a big part in their lives either proving them wrong or right.

If you really want some spoiler summary or story plot, just tell me so.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER I**

**Life in the Leaf: Contentment and Curiosity**

"All right, that form is perfect Hinata-sama. We can rest for the day and you've done very well for the last 3 months."

"Thank you Neji-niisan." Hinata answered and smiled. "By the way, how is your own training going on?"

"Don't worry about it Hinata-sama, my priority now is teaching you the advanced techniques and not my training. Also, I can train anytime I want too."

Hinata's face slowly saddened by Neji's answer. She never wanted to be a burden to anybody in the first place and she definitely did not want to drag Neji's training down just because of her. Neji was a promising and genius shinobi, who was also the pride of both Konoha and the clan itself.

Neji noticed the change in Hinata's expression, his face softened and smiled. "Listen Hinata-sama, you are never and will never be a burden to me I assure you. I am doing very well with my own training."

"But… Please Neji-niisan, tell me if I am already becoming a burden to your training, I'll immediately ask Outo-sama to train me instead." Hinata said as she looked down on the ground. Her long hair following with the winds direction and some strands slowly flew on her face creating a lovely scenery in Neji's point of view.

She was still not assured of Neji's words and started playing with her hands again, a sign of nervousness on her part. Neji knew what to do when she was like this, he patted her forehead with his hands and smiled again to assure her. It was not an uncommon sight for the two, and they looked even more like siblings with the difference in their height. At the age of 17, Neji was already towering with his height of 6'0" while Hinata's height was at 5'4".

"Hinata-sama, I am your protector and your cousin too. In order not to let any harm get to you, I must train and improve twice as much to fulfill my duty. It's not my fate, do you remember when we first met? Since then, this is what I always wanted to do. Do you understand?"

Thinking back, she realized once again how much Neji has changed and it was all thanks to Naruto. He will never do something he did not like nor would he lie. Hinata smiled with that answer and nodded happily. "Yes, I do. Thank you, Neji-niisan."

"Let us go back now Hinata-sama. They must be worried already."

"Yes, we should do that." As she walked ahead.

* * *

"Oi Naruto, How's your personal jutsu doing?" Jiraiya asked and continued to joke around "Hehe, let me guess… you couldn't find a way to keep it in shape eh?"

"Oi perverted-sennin! Quit it will yah! Wait, d'ya want me to try it with you?" Naruto lunged towards Jiraiya creating a ball of violet chakra with greater swirling speed and power. "Hehe… watch out old man!" Jiraiya saw this and his eyes almost bulged due to surprise.

"Oi Oi! Don't tell me you've completed it already! And don't throw those dangerous jutsus at your master ok!" Jiaraiya jumped back and started running.

"Hah, you perverted old man! You do nothing but laugh at me! Why should I!" Suddenly the violet ball of chakra just disappear in a poof! "EHHH!"

Jiraiya looked back and saw the ball of chakra disappeared and couldn't hold back his laugh. And his eyes exclaimed mischief towards the brat. 'Ohhh… I see…' "Wahhh hahahaha! What kind of jutsu was that! Disappearing even before it hit its opponent!"

"Hmph! Stupid old man!" Naruto answered back as he sat down on the ground grumpily and contemplated on the failed jutsu. "Ahhh! Where did things go wrong again?" He started again while scratching his head with irritation and a fox-like eyes.

"Face it kid, you just have no talent at all!"

"Just watch me until I perfected this, and I'll make you the first to try it!"

"That would mean waiting for another hundred of years!" Jiraiya answered back smiling and turned serious afterwards. "Can't help you with that boy, it's your jutsu, you'd have to learn every principles of it."

"I already know that... Thanks anyway." Naruto answered. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Kid, be happy that I came here! I'll treat you to ramen, what do you say?"

"What? Ramen? Let's go, let's go!"

"After that you come with me on a mission."

"Ehh? You're going on a mission? What happened?" Naruto asked with his eyes wide. They were now walking towards the village.

"Tseh… that old hag has been bothering me for months now and it's already getting on my nerves." Jiraiya pouted with his eyes closed.

"What rank mission did you get?"

"Rank B, I don't want to bother myself much with higher rank missions, its going to disrupt my research. Besides its near Mt. Maiyon, there's a good hot spring there. Besides, you're enough to finish the job yourself."

"Ehh, I knew it, you're gonna make me work myself out while you go around probing in the hot spring!"

"Oi brat, keep your voice down! Somebody might hear you, loud-mouth."

* * *

Neji walked behind her as he always does. It was his duty and he liked it. Behind her, he could see her bloom without her noticing. He could even see the changes happening to her that even she was still not much aware off. Years have passed and Hinata is becoming more confident and is smiling more and more than she did before. She has also improved and learned how to master the 64 point tenketsu, one of the advanced techniques of the Hyuuga clan. He was glad to be assigned as his protector, trainer and sparring partner by the clan since her previous teacher died. Within their three months of training, he became more aware of her than he ever did.

Hinata walked gracefully towards the clearing of the forest. Her body's curves were now in place at her age of 16. It can't be considered voluptuous, instead it was sexy, especially in her battle outfit. We can even consider that her teacher, Kurenai's taste of clothes has already reached her. She was wearing a tight fitting black outfit with a white robe-like overcoat reaching just above her knees. It allowed her to move more freely and comfortably. She even liked it much better. Unlike before where she would confine herself underneath the thick coat and 3/4s pants, which was also like imprisoning herself.

Neji kept observing her long hair that reached up to her waist and was only held by a white tie just below her shoulders. He lingered on the fact that it fits her and her present personality better. As her hair grew longer every time, her shyness also dissipated, her skills improved and her relationship with others became better. It was like… her short hair was the one who kept her from improving and becoming better.

Their walk back to the main house was very peaceful as Hinata kept admiring her surroundings. Neji did not even notice the time. He was even a little surprised when Hinata suddenly talked.

"Neji-niisan, we're already here." Hinata turned towards Neji and walked backwards. "What would you like for snack?"

"Anything is fine Hinata-sama."

"Well then, I'll go on ahead to prepare some snacks for you and father ok? He'd be in the same place as always."

"Yes, I'll do as you said and please be careful."

"I will." Then, she ran towards the kitchen of the main house as Neji went to the receiving room where Hinata's father always stayed.

"Hiashi-sama, may I come in?" Neji asked as he bowed on the closed sliding door dividing the hall way from the room.

"Yes Neji you may come in." Hiashi waited for Neji to come in and sit before he continued. "So, how was your training?"

"She has improved more and more, her pose is perfect and she's almost close to mastering the 128-point tenketsu. In addition, she's very knowledgeable in medicine."

"Thank you Neji, what about your training?"

"It's very fine and I'm also improving."

"That's very good to hear." Hiashi stopped for a while as Hinata knocked on the door and came in with the tea and biscuits from the kitchen. "Come and sit after you serve the tea Hinata, I need to talk to you. Neji, please stay."

"Yes, Otou-sama." Hinata answered respectfully before sitting down. "What is it father?"

"Since you and Neji are already old enough, I have decided to take your learning to further heights. You'll start learning about the clan's origin and histories of every family within the house. That also includes the branch bloodline limit from our clan. You'd have to reduce your time for training and start learning for the rest of the day."

"Otou-sama, haven't we learned enough since we were younger?"

"Hinata, what you have learned doesn't even compare to the vast knowledge and secrets you still have to learn. That is why we only allow the clan leaders when they are old enough to take the responsibility of keeping it a secret. Neji is privileged to learn being your official protector."

"I see father, then I'll start learning tomorrow. Neji-niisan, what about you?"

"I'll be fine learning. It's not a matter to me."

"Good, you two may go if you want after your tea."

"Yes sir." The two answered.

* * *

"Another bowl please!" Naruto shouted at the man at Ichiraku Restaurant for his 10th bowl of ramen. "and charge it to this old perverted-man beside me."

"Hey, I told you time and again not to call me that in public!"

"Tseh! Stingy! Another bowl!"

"Oi stop that already I'm gonna get bankrupt!"

A group of genins with a Jounin Instructor came in and sat beside Naruto and Jiraiya. Naruto noticed one of them because of her white eyes.

"Ohh, Hyuuga! How's the thing in your house going? Are they still going on with that branch and main house crap?"

The girl angrily looked at Naruto with contempt for the insult at the house. She knew it was Naruto from the Chuunin exam. "Tseh, with that kind of attitude, I wonder what she liked about you anyway!"

"Ehh?" Naruto was clueless. "What do you mean? Anyway, we are leaving now. Oh, by the way since you're from Hyuuga say hello to Neji and Hinata for me."

"Hmph. Why would I? I won't deliver a message from a brat to my sister nor Neji-niisan!"

"Eh? You're Hinata's sister? You're kidding right, how can two sisters be poles apart?"

"Watch your mouth!" She was already starting to attack when her sensei stopped her.

"I'm so sorry Jiraiya-sama for her rudeness." Genma-sensei said facing Jiraiya.

Hanabi was looking side ways when she saw her sister Hinata and Neji walk towards them. Hinata was smiling meekly and Neji looks happy too. When they were close enough, Hanabi blushed and Hinata saw this. She knew that her sister likes Neji since the Chuunin exams and she's happy for her.

"Hanabi, are you picking fights again?" Hinata asked her before looking up to Naruto and blushing slightly. "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry about my sister's behavior."

"You're too nice Hinata. Anyway, I'm not taking it seriously. So don't mind it."

"Who would care anyway?" Hanabi butted in. "I really really don't like you!"

"Same here, KID!" Naruto answered back before facing the opposite direction pouting at first then grinning. For some reason, he remembers Konohamaru with the way she acts. "You know, you and Konohamaru fits well with each other! Hahaha!"

"Hanabi, I don't think its right for you to fight with Naruto." Neji told her.

"But Neji-niisan, he started it first!…" After looking at Neji's face, she blushed again and gave in. "Oh all right… you won't get away next time…" she told Naruto as warning.

"By the way Hanabi, you'd better be prepared for some D-ranked mission after this…" Genma-sensei told the three genin as punishment for Hanabi's behavior.

"What?" The other two genins answered back. "We thought we're going to have some C-ranked mission already."

"A minute ago, yes. But now, I changed my mind. Hehe… That's punishment, and since you're a team, you receive it too." Genma answered.

"Why do we have to get included?"

"Ahh hahaha, That was good Genma-san!" Naruto heated up before making a face towards Hanabi.

"It's your fault!" The three genins echoed.

"Ehh?" followed by everybody's happy laughter.

"By the way Naruto-kun, where are you heading off to?"

"Nahh, just some B ranked mission with the pervert." Naruto grinned before looking at Neji leaving Hinata blushing. "Oi Neji, How are you?"

"Just fine Naruto."

"Still too tight ehh?" Naruto commented pointing out Neji's attitude.

"We need to get going, Hinata-sama." Neji saidnot nothing Naruto's last comment. "Then, please take care of yourself, Naruto and Jiraiya-sama."

"Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-sama, 'til next time." Hinata said as she waved goodbye.

"Sure thing beautiful lady" Jiraiya answered and Hinata blushed again.

"Perverted- old man!" Naruto finally commented and pounced at Jiraiya before they all left for their own tasks.

* * *

"Hinata-sama, what is it?" Neji asked. It was already a week since they started learning about the clan's history. Then they came across the scrolls about a certain clan that was affiliated with the Hyuuga clan. Hinata had been curious about it ever since.

"Neji-niisan, where do you think have they gone? Why did they suddenly disappeared? Do you think they left for another country?"

"I don't think that is possible. They would have been reported if they did and if they were murdered, it would have been documented. It is impossible to just suddenly disappear like that though."

"I want to know more… I'm very interested in this clan that my heart is pounding really hard. I must ask father more."

"I think that is a really good idea Hinata-sama."

* * *

After dinner, Hiashi, and the two went to the living room to talk. Hinata immediately brought up the conversation about the lost clan to his father.

" Otou-sama, can you tell me more about the lost clan who was friends with our clan. I want to know more and the scroll are not good enough."

"Ahh, that clan… Sure."

"Thank you Father."

"The lost clan… the Aoiki clan…" Hiashi started. Two ears listened carefully as they absorbed all the details…

_continued..._

* * *

**Author's Request:** Maybe someone among my lovely & handsome readers knows how to make narrative stories and help me with my other fic **"AS TIME PASSED IN THE LEAF chapter 7"** co'z I don't know what to do anymore and nobody's helping me TT email me if you like: click on the link in my profile... please please please...

* * *

Thank You for Reading my 2nd Fanfiction!

* * *


	2. Story in the Leaf: Rs and Ms

**Tangled Souls…**

**Destiny, Will and Love INTERTWINED**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers APPLIED. Especially I don't Own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does. 

**Genre:** Romance, Try hard Humor, could lead to angst or drama, few adventures, less fight scenes. I, myself, still has no Idea where this story would lead.

**Full Summary:** Naruto, Hinata and Neji. If the three were tangled by Destiny, how will they change it? What do they do if others still comes in amidst their already tangled lives?

In the present Naruto has what he wanted, STRONGER and ACKNOWLEDGED. Hinata's not the shy girl that she was before. Neji discovers what he wanted to do, to protect Hinata. But in a sudden twist of fate, their lives becomes connected to each other. They thought it was a good change and won't get any better anymore. But Destiny doesn't think so, can Will and Love be enough to change it? What do they do if others still comes in amidst their already tangled lives?

**Notes:** The characters are between the ages of 16 (Naruto-tachi) to 17(Neji,Tenten,Lee). Orochimaru's dead. Akatsuki's disbanded. Itachi's still out for the kill. Tsunade & Jiraiya are in their 50's. What else? Hmmn… Oh well, you know the drill right?

* * *

**CHAPTER II**

**Story in the Leaf: Responsibilities and Missions **

The Hyuuga Clan is well known as an Elite Clan in the present time, and with the Sharingan branching from their long history, their clan was further strengthened. They became known as the clan with the ultimate defense. Nothing could come across the impenetrable barrier that their clan was known for. However, there was a time when the clan was more than ultimate. This was not because of their sheer strength but because of the fact that their skills was complemented by another clan, the Legendary Aoiki Clan.

The Aoiki Clan, on the other hand, was the ultimate offense. Their clan was well known to cause the greatest damage in the battlefield. The only clan that could cause both internal and external damage in one blow. It shatters every thing in its path, living or non-living, it was the ultimate death blow. Their ninjutsu was the best of the best and their trademark was their chakra. It was one of the chosen few clan in the entire Shinobi World to have a chakra color that diverted from the usual blue ones. Their chakra were violet, a beautiful violet that no other people could ever have.

There was also the eternal bond or promise to protect each other. Together, the two clan formed an invincible force. The Hyuuga clan with their ultimate Defense and the Aoiki with their Ultimate Offense. A power to be reckoned with in the entire Hidden Shinobi World.

During this time, there was already a Fire Country but there was no Hidden Leaf Village or what we all came to know as the current Konoha. There were only two well-known Country with dominating hidden villages within them, the Lightning Country with its Hidden Cloud Village, and the Wind Country with its Hidden Sand Village.

The Hyuuga and the Aoiki clan became the pillar to the slow but sure creation of the Hidden Leaf Village. They supported the CLAN of the First and Second Leader for many generations. Although it was not known to many, the two Leaders were cousins from only one clan.

The Aoiki Clan were lovers of learning, may it be history, ninja techniques or science. Unknown to the people of Konoha in the present, except for the elected Hokages, they founded the Ninja Academy and were the first teachers. They developed excellent shinobis which was not surprising being excellent teachers themselves.

During this time, they were still under the process of developing great ninjas to create the Hidden Village. This was long before the time Ichidaime and Nidaime was born, who was destined to tag Konoha as the Hidden Leaf Village.

However, the Aoiki were no different from the other clan, there came a time when a boy was born with a different outlook from the entire clan. Shin Aoiki. He excelled in both knowledge and ninja techniques but he never liked the clan itself. He despise his parents who were nothing but kind and loving to him.

"Being a genius, he was both feared and admired greatly by his classmates and clansmen. Even the Hyuugas admires him. He always kept things hidden, even the fact about his extreme knowledge which was already scary since he even exceeds the wisest in all the village. He kept everybody in the dark and during his teen… maybe when he was about 15 to 17 years old… he had already created a prototype forbidden jutsu… whose purpose was to separate his own chakra to be another entity. So that its power can be utilized to its fullest outside the confines of the weak and limited human body."

"However, like all forbidden techniques, it had great risks and although he was a genius his mistake caused him his life. His own chakra engulfed him and killed him, burning his entire body without leaving any signs. That chakra began to have a life of its own and had no form, it was burning chakra that was easily subdued and sealed by the Head of the Aoiki Clan. After that incident, things went back to normal as it did before for another few generations."

"Where are they now? What happened?" Neji asked politely.

"Listen, after that few generations of peace, they were all murdered."

"But that was not in the record…."

"That was because it can't be considered a murder. It was more like a curse was thrown at them. In just one night, the entire clan was turned to ashes, that not even the bones were left. It was like they were cremated or combusted in an instant. No one was left alive. Up until now, only a small entry as reference can be found in the Konoha library with a title Curse of the Flame."

"Where is the clan's household located now?"

"Behind the Hokage tower facing the Hokage monument, all the land you see including the monument and the undeveloped lands behind it. That was their previous location but since nobody was left from the clan, its title was given back to the village. It was later developed and renovated for residential and commercial use. Do you know… if ever there were survivors, the entire land will be transferred to their name and they can be considered as the richest in the entire village."

"How contradictory… an unknown man owning almost half of the village but with no place to go home to…" Hinata then remembered about the thing "Then, Outo-sama, what happened to the entity?"

"Only their clan knows where it was hidden. After a long search from our clan, nothing was found. One of the hypothesis suspects it as the cause of their death. However, it cannot be proven since that entity was still weak and it doesn't even have a property."

"Why was everything about the clan hidden from everybody?"

"That is to protect their names. The clan was loved by everybody, and they never did anything that would cause great damage to the people. Their clan protects everybody and were sunny people. If it were to leak out that they were instantly killed by that entity… people will misunderstand and it might even create lies on their clan. You know how people are… because of this, our clan requested that the truth about the incident be left as a secret."

Their conversation ended here. Everybody was silent afterwards pondering on their discovery. Hiashi kept on observing the two, trying to see their reactions and how they will accept this.

"Until now, selected people from our clan is still looking for a survivor if in case there was one…"

This left them pondering more about this. That was when Hiashi remembered his previous engagement. "I have to leave the two of you now. The Hokage called me. Take care of the household Hinata."

"Hai, Otou-sama. Thank you for your time." Hinata answered finally. Neji stood up and bowed as respect.

"Its also time for our training Hinata-sama." Neji said as he faced her.

"Hai, Neji-niisan…"Hinata answered while gracefully standing up.

* * *

"Oi… perverted-sennin! We've been here for a week but you're still not giving me the details of the mission." Naruto was already at the brink of frustration and resignation. Jiraiya only told him to look for a crystal but never the details of what kind of crystal it was.

"Hmmm? Just look at those tight assss…" Jiraiya only answered without moving from his current position. Grinning from time to time with the perverted look on his face.

"Hmph! Stupid perverted old man!" Naruto shouted.

"Hah! Thanks kid! Now, go back to your work and do not disturb my research."

"What's so fun about searching a crystal anyway?"

"Ok ok! I'll tell you already! It ain't just an ordinary crystal. It's princess Koyuki's Hexagon Crystal and she especially asked the Slug-queen for you to especially attend to it. Tell me kid…" Jiraiya's facial expression turned to mischief "Was there any special link between the two of you? Like a love-love relationship?"

"Hehe! I'll tell you a secret…" Naruto's eyes countered the mischievousness from Jiraiya's face "She kissed me once!"

"Nannnniiii?" His eyes bulged out of its socket. "Ohhh, my super sexy actress Koyuki kissed a stupid brat like you? When? And How?"

"On an A-rank mission before in Snow country. I even have a photograph of her kissing me!" Naruto grinned. "Are you dead jealous Ero-sennin? Here's more… I was also in that movie!"

But instead of being jealous the excitement in Jiraiya's face disappeared and turned from excited to flat to forcing himself not to laugh. "Oh…"

"I'm great ain't I?"

"So… You mean you were that kid in the movie wearing the orange jumpsuit with the face deliberately hidden from every angle?"

"Ehhh? Of course not! I saw it in the private viewing room! My handsome face was all over the camera!"

"Oi gaki! You're a real ninja, of course they can't show your face to the public! But with you knowing that, only god knows what you will do!" Jiraiya pondered for a while then laughed out loud again. "Hahahaha! That's what you get for being too attention-seeking! Now, back to work Gaki!"

Naruto's head dropped then after a while, it went back to it's normal happy outlook. "You just wait and see Fuun-hime!" relating Koyuki-hime to her character "I'll get that crystal and get to that director too, very soon! Hehe! See yah Ero-sennin!"

"Naruto special! TAIJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" thousands and thousands of kagebunshins came out in different kinds of pose. Then, the original Naruto spoke "Alright! Everybody knows what to do right? Find that Hexagon Crystal before Night falls! Dismissed!"

All the kagebunshin scattered around the said Mt. Maiyon in search for the crystals as Jiraiya was grinning while peeping on the girls in the bathhouse on top of the mountain.

* * *

"You called for me Hokage-sama." Sasuke bowed down as a sign of respect. He was now in front of the Hokage in her office with Sakura standing at her side.

"Ara, ara, Sasuke… You're still better at that respecting thing than that brat that I sent out with Jiraiya." Tsunade commented at him. "No matter how I beat the hell out of that brat he just won't stop calling me THAT and he's becoming more and more perverted as time pass."

Sakura and Sasuke both sweat dropped at the comment, remembering how they came to respect the OLD but physically young looking Hokage.

"Anyway, besides that, I'm giving you an interesting mission, seeing how you've improved for the past years and your fast climbing in rank. I think you are fit enough to go after 'him' alone. And with Orochimaru dead, I have no more worries. Would you like it?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Thank you for trusting me. What will the arrangement be?" Sasuke inquired.

"Sakura, tell him."

"Hai, Shishou." Sakura said before facing Sasuke, holding a scroll in one hands. "You will be given a special class A international passport, that you can use to any country and pose as a traveling news reporter. We will give you two years to track and kill Uchiha Itachi, S-class criminal, who was lately seen roaming around the Country of Mist. You will have to send a report using bird mail every month or if there is an immediate change. You will have to return every after two to three months in Konoha to act out your part as a reporter and still do some missions. Failure to comply for the last part, will be the cause for us to send you some back-up. Finally, please don't die ok?"

Sakura finally finished, smiling at her last sentence. She walked towards Sasuke and grinned. "If some things are still not clear, you can refer to this scroll."

"Sure. Thanks" Sasuke smirked at Sakura and her reminder. _'Of course I have no plan to die, I still have many debts and a clan to build.'_

"Oh, by the way, your mission will start one month from now. I just told it you earlier so you can think and prepare well." Tsunade grinned at him widely before continuing. " You can spend the rest of the days with Jiraiya after his mission, learning how to write good stories or news or whatever, as long as its connected to writing… I just hope you don't become perverted like him and his subordinate. Hehehe!"

"Shishou!" Sakura stopped her from further teasing Sasuke. She knew very well how the Hokage loves making fun of Sasuke and Naruto that it became a hobby for the past years.

'_This is definitely going to be trouble.' _Sasuke, sweat-dropped again because of what Tsunade said. Imagining his days with Jiraiya for the next few days. He could remember Naruto always having head bumps and scratches all over his face and exclaiming foul things to Jiraiya. In addition, he only have a vague idea of what it was about. "If there is nothing else, May I go now?"

"Oh Sakura, buy me some sake. You can go with Sasuke."

"But Shishou! You know you can't drink sake while working." Sakura tried changing her mind.

"Aw come on Sakura, you know that I can still do my work even when I drunk! You worry too much!"

"Huhhh…" Sakura resigned with defeat. _'Hell No! Now, I have no choice but to deal with a heap loads of paper works afterwards.'_

She left with Sasuke quietly, both thinking about their troublesome future ahead.

* * *

"Hmmm… tell me again the why I have to come with you herein the market again Chouji?" Shikamaru sighed, they were walking along the road where numerous numbers of roaming merchants from different countries and villages were selling every thing, from the most common goods to the rarest foods. "This is too troublesome you know…"

"You know why already Shikamaru. Look at all the tasty foods all over the place! This is heaven for me!" Chouji answered with his mouth watering with anticipation.

"Oh well, what can I do… too troublesome to argue… but… Cloud-gazing and Shougi are still the best" He concluded.

"You really are an old soul Shika…"

"Can't help it if I am…"

"Oh look there Shika, someone's selling puzzles over there." Chouji pointed towards a stall beside a restaurant. "You might want to check it out. I'll be just on the other side, I saw someone there selling barbeque from the mist country and it's the best in the world!"

"Hai, hai. I might just as well take a look. We'll just meet in the usual restaurant., alright?"

"Ok."

"Can I help you young man?" the stall owner asked. "Interesting, only a few people drops by my shop you know."

Shikamaru looked around for quite a while before he went to the stall shop that Chouji pointed out. Here he saw hundreds of interesting and challenging mind games that he liked. The stall was also offering jewelries that are similarly interesting because of its odd designs.

"Hey Uncle, how do you play with this?" Shikamaru asked holding a board game with eight holes in a row and twenty columns and another eight holes at the opposite side hidden and separate from the rest. There were also some tiny sticks of ten different colors each as with similar size as the holes.

"Ahh.., that game is called Mastermind." The man answered. "Your opponent lets you guess the colors that he chose and you only have twenty rounds to guess it right. He'll tell you how many sticks you've placed in the right hole but he must not point it out, that's the fun part. That's only 1000 yen for you."

"Hmm… Interesting, I think I'll buy it and try it out with Asuma." Shikamaru was handing him the money when he took a glace at a weird looking jewelry on the box beside the old man which was not for display.

"What? You seem to be interested in this one…" The old man noticed and held the jewelry in front of Shikamaru who took it to have a better look.

The chain of the said item stretched from 20 to 25 inches with one end continued to another tiny chain, it surely had something in it but it was taken off. The other end has a cool looking swirl design and at the center of the chain was an oval-shaped platinum or silver.

For some reason, Shikamaru got interested in it because it was like another puzzle. The designs were somehow connected to each other in some ways that Shikamaru cannot understand because a part of it was missing.

"Do you want it? Actually nobody wants it coz it can't even be identified as a necklace or anything… My grandfather just got that from an old friend as payment for their debt even before I was born. He says that it's an antique and its very important but nobody seems to think of it in the same way as them. What do you say if I sell it to you for a hundred yen only? At least I can get something back…"

"You got a deal there old man."

Afterwards, Shikamaru went to the restaurant where they usually rest and eat. In there, he saw Chouji chomping and chowing down all the food on the table from the window. He went in and sat in front of him sighing at the sight. "You never stop eating don't you?"

"Of course, eating is the best after all. Want some Shika?" Chouji offered him a barbeque before noticing the weird jewelry. "Uhh, Shikamaru, what is that you're holding?"

"Ahh, its nothing. Just some item I bought at the stall." Shikamaru told him showing it to Chouji.

At that same moment, Hinata, Neji and a red-cheeked Hanabi walked into the restaurant. The three walked towards them with Hinata smiling at them. Which, for Shikamaru's case, was still a weird thing coming from Hinata whose previous image was a shy and stuttering girl who was always looking at Naruto from a far. Shikamaru was quite observant although he is very lazy, so this kinds of stuff never escaped his eyes.

"Hello Chouji-san and Shikamaru-san…" Hinata greeted them. "How are you today?"

'_How troublesome…'_ Shikamaru thought as he blushed a little seeing Hinata smile confidently at them. Although, he always say that she now looks similar to everybody from her clan with her long flowing black hair. "Uhhh.. just fine I guess…Yo, Neji"

"Hinata-chan, Would you like some barbeque?" Chouji offered her, smiling clearly at the threesome. "How about you two?"

"Uh, no thanks Chouji-san, we were here to take out some food anyway."

"we will go ahead now." Neji finally spoke. _'What's with Shikamaru…'_

"Shika, uhmm you're blushing you know."

"Just finish your food so we can leave." Shikamaru answered before resting his back on the chair and returning the jewelry on his pocket.

* * *

Sasuke went with Sakura as she bought two gallons of Sake from the market place, discounts were all over the place, and she received a real deal buying the sake. Sasuke offered to bring the other gallon of sake which made him think otherwise after quiet a while. It wasn't heavy for him, being a man, but in comparison to Sakura, who was carrying it with greater ease, he got Goosebumps at the back of his nape remembering how strong both Tsunade and Sakura was. He was quite surprised when he saw Sakura before with her domineering strength. He never thought that that limp girl who always hangs around him would turn out that way. He was quite overwhelmed that he even acknowledged her strength and fought her.

Sakura on the other hand, was quite happy walking with Sasuke, over the years, her infatuation with him still remained. Basically, it's already love not some mere infatuation. But through the years and being with Tsunade taught her how to control her emotions in the same way that she controls chakra. She no longer hover over him and treats him as a special friend like Naruto… basically, she knew it was already hopeless… her love, that is.

"Uhhm Sasuke… Would you… Maybe, just maybe, if you need help, maybe you could call for me or Naruto. We'll take care of the small fries for you…" Sakura prayed that Sasuke would agree. Although he wasn't the same as before and talks a bit more it wasn't an assurance that he wasn't the same as before.

"I guess.." Sasuke only answered that.

'_Hell yeah!'_ Inner Sakura was very happy jumping and punching things inside her head with the real Sakura just simply smiling happily.

Things are definitely getting better in Konoha … Well, that is… for now…

* * *

Hi! went to Baguio w/ my family and still haven't finished chapter 3 so I was having second thoughts if I'm going to upload this chapter or not... but i just decided to give it a go... hope I don't get stucked in the future. 


	3. Actions in the leaf: Rs and Rs

**Tangled Souls… **

**Destiny, Will and Love intertwined

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers APPLIED. Especially I don't Own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

**Genre:** Romance, Try hard Humor, could lead to angst or drama, few adventures, less fight scenes. I, myself, still has no Idea where this story would lead.

**Full Summary:** Naruto, Hinata and Neji. If the three were tangled by Destiny, how will they change it? What do they do if others still comes in amidst their already tangled lives?

In the present Naruto has what he wanted, STRONGER and ACKNOWLEDGED. Hinata's not the shy girl that she was before. Neji discovers what he wanted to do, to protect Hinata. But in a sudden twist of fate, their lives becomes connected to each other. They thought it was a good change and won't get any better anymore. But Destiny doesn't think so, can Will and Love be enough to change it? What do they do if others still comes in amidst their already tangled lives?

**Notes:** The characters are between the ages of 16 (Naruto-tachi) to 17(Neji,Tenten,Lee). Orochimaru's dead. Akatsuki's disbanded. Itachi's still out for the kill. Tsunade & Jiraiya are in their 50's. What else? Hmmn… Oh well, you know the drill right?

* * *

**CHAPTER III**

**Actions in the leaf: Reunions and Recollection**

Hinata slammed her hands on the desk which startled Neji for a bit causing him to face the serious looking Hinata. He stood up and walked until he was only a meter away from her. His eyes showed curiosity and worry of what could have caused such reaction. They were in the giant underground library kept by the Hyuuga Clan which also kept most of the secrets of Konoha since its creation.

"What's wrong Hinata-sama?" Neji inquired.

"Neji-niisan… Look at this…" Hinata answered pointing at the picture in the book that shows the symbol of the Aoiki Clan. "I can't seem to remember well but I think I have seen it some where."

In the picture was a hard oval outline in black color and within it was an a spiral of yellow whose center had a sphere of blue. Even Neji was quiet surprised, he did seem to recall seeing it somewhere and like Hinata, he could not remember where. "Hinata-sama, don't worry. In time we can remember it. Even I think I saw this before."

"Alright, if Neji-niisan says so, I'm sure we will." Hinata agreed and smiled back.

The two then returned to what they were doing. Neji right now was reading about the clan where the Shodaime and Nidaime came from. Its history was very long and from time to time it connected with their clans history proving Hiashi's story on how the Hyuuga and Aoiki clan were great supporters of the said clan.

Hinata, on the other hand, was still engulfed with the Aoiki clan's history. Trying to find facts that would lead to the discovery of the clan's disappearance, they knew that it would just be in vain but still Hinata was stubborn enough not to let go of the subject.

'_Kinda reminds me of Naruto…'_ Neji thought, since it reminded him of the blonde's stubbornness. Although he knew that HIS was ten-times more than Hinata's stubbornness. Neji looked at the time _'There's still an hour before practice.'_

"Uhmm… Neji-niisan, it's been ten days…" Hinata stopped, not sure if she would continue her question.

"And?" Neji somewhat had a vague idea on what she wanted to ask _'judging from her expression, she thinks its not right to ask about it.'_

"Well…, are there any news from the Hokage about anything?"

'_Hmmm, that's not good enough…' _Neji thought, deciding to give her the information he knew she wanted in the first place. "Well, not much. The Shinobis are still loaded with work. There's been more requests for Leaf shinobis from different countries and villages this year than before. It could be due to result of the previous Chuunin exam. Then, Tsunade-sama's been scarier now than before."

Hinata was surprised. "Why is that?"

"Well, it seems that Naruto and Jiraiya still haven't returned from their mission nine days ago. Although she already sent two jounins to find out what happened to them."

Hinata's expression turned from surprise to worry. "Why? Did something happened to them?"

"We still don't know. We will know when the Jounins returned." Neji answered back.

"Oh I see… I just hope that they get back safe."

* * *

"Goddamnit! Where the hell have you two been?" Shouted a very irritated Tsunade in the office where missions were being assigned. Her eyebrows were twitching and veins are almost popping out of her face just by looking at the two people in front of her who has been the cause of all the trouble on a certain mission. "Did you know that even Koyuki-hime was so worried and bothered us non-stop for almost a week now? She's been telling us to send reinforcements! Look at what you did! I sent Lee and Tenten out there two days ago just to waste time!"

The two people in question were just standing quietly in front of her like children that were being reprimanded by their mother. Jiraiya was grinning nervously, trying to think of ways to calm Tsunade down. Sweats were now building up in his forehead. On the other hand, Naruto just stood beside him pouting with his eyes closed and just waiting for things to happen in their own accord. His hands crossed in front of him.

"Well?" Tsunade was trying her best to be patient but it can be seen that it was not working. "Care to explain why you two were gone for eleven days? As far as I know, your mission was only limited for four days at most considering your skills."

"Uhhmm, you see, its like this…" Jiraiya started, scratching his head.

"Well, you see Tsunade-obaasan…" Naruto interrupted, earning him a glare from everybody around him, especially Tsunade because of what he just said. Jiraiya tried to cover Naruto's mouth but Naruto bit it.

"Ouch! You stupid kid!" Jiraiya was shaking his hands, his entire attention diverted to his bitten hand giving Naruto a chance to explain.

"For the first week, this Ero-sennin beside me decided not to give me the information about the lost item, only indicating that it was a crystal _because_ he was so busy peeping at the girls in the hot spring! And before that, I thought that we were already in Mt. Maiyon co'z there was a hot spring in there that he specifically told me there was one in there before we left the village. The mountain where I searched turned out to be Mt. Kanlon. He did not even helped me! He just kept on doing his 'REASEARCH'… In the end I had to search all over again two days ago. That's not all! The item _was_ taken by mountain bandits _and_ I had to chase them all by myself." Naruto answered with irritation, glaring at Jiraiya.

"Tseh, its because you were stupid enough not to ask. Don't blame your being stupid on others, gaki." Jiraiya commented returning Naruto's glare.

"Oi…" Tsunade interrupted the two bickering men to no avail. "Oi…"

"What? I'm not stupid! It was your fault in the first place." Naruto fought back.

"OI!…" Now her eyebrows were twitching twice as much.

Both person in question still did not bother listening to the irritated voice as they continued their little brawl. No one noticed the veins popping out of the Hokage's closed fist and the wrinkled forehead. _'Oh great! These two… I'm getting…, keep it down Tsunade… NOW I'm really really…'_

On that very moment everything crumbled, that is, literally. The long desk were cut to half, the ground was crushed and the walls of the one-storey building cracked and rumbled. Jiraiya and Naruto turned to stone and their eyes widened at the sight of the crumbling building.

"Runnnn!"

All the shinobis inside the office panicked and ran out of the office building carrying with them the important documents leaving only Tsunade behind. Its not that they wanted to leave her, but rather, they did not want to mess with her at that moment. Outside, a number of spectators watched as the building fell and how something within it was crushed, or so they thought. They were very wrong, it was the roof that was crushed and turned to dust as Tsunade emerged victorious from within. Her eyes were on fire just by looking at the two cause of the disaster. "Jiraiyaaaa, Naruutttooo!"

At the end of thirty minutes and with the help of her apprentice and assistant, Sakura and Shizune, Tsunade was stopped leaving only two casualties, Jiraiya and Naruto, with numbers of lumps all over their body and some bones that are out of place.

* * *

Kiba walked along the familiar road leading to the restaurant where their team used to rest. His grin reaching up to his ears and even Akamaru was barking happily. Well, they would be meeting with Hinata and Shino, and that alone was enough to be the cause of their happy moods. It's been a year since they had a mission together as a group with Kurenai-sensei and since then, they make it a point to meet once in a while for old times sake. Kiba and Shino are usually paired up on missions, so he did not mind not seeing him. Hinata, however, was then focused on their clan, and mastering combat jutsus and medical jutsus. He wondered now how much she's improved.

"You're pretty excited eh, Akamaru?" Kiba asked. Akamaru answered him with a bark and wagged his tails excitedly. He now walks beside Kiba, since Akamaru was too big to be carried by now. "Ah, here we are! Are they there already Akamaru?"

The dog barked again indicating that Shino was already there. This signaled Kiba to come in. Upon seeing him, he waved his hand as recognition of his presence.

"Yo Shino! You're still alive, eh? Hinata ain't here yet?" Kiba greeted him before he sat beside him.

"No…" Before Shino could continue, Akamaru barked in recognition of a familiar presence. "I guess that's her."

"Heh, it seems like you can now understand Akamaru quite a bit eh?" Kiba said only to be answered by silence. Kiba sighed, this was the reason he can't stand being alone with Shino at all, it was so boring. At least Hinata talked a little more than him. Shino continued sipping on his tea while Kiba glanced at the door looking out for Hinata.

Hinata peeked inside the restaurant trying to see if her two friends are already there. Seeing them she greeted them with a smile and silently went to the table. Kiba was grinning, slightly blushing at the sight. Hinata's transformation always surprises him even though they usually see each other. Shino nodded in acknowledgement and Akamaru on the other hand barked gleefully as Hinata approached.

"Good noon Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and Akamaru, was I late?" Hinata started as she sat down.

"Nah, you're just in time Hinata! Akamaru here is really very excited to see you." Kiba answered noticing how Akamaru keeps on wagging his tail for Hinata to notice him.

Hinata smiled and faced Akamaru, "I missed you too, Akamaru. It seems you got bigger again." Then continued to rub the dogs fur.

"Hehe, lucky dog ain't he?"

"What do you mean, Kiba-kun?"

"Nah, just that he always get the nice ladies around." Kiba answered absent-mindedly not noticing the gravity of his words until he noticed Hinata blush. He immediately turned away from her blushing and tried to shrug it off by giving a hearty laugh.

Shino was just observing them then after ten seconds he asked, "Well?… Can we eat now?"

After eating their lunch they prepared to leave for the training ground, they decided to train together for a while since its been a long time since they trained and had fun together. Hinata was not looking on their way out of the restaurant, thus she did not notice the big guy coming in. She bumped into the guy and almost fell on her back if not for Kiba and Shino who caught her before the impact.

"Hey, watch it will yah?" Kiba scolded the guy only to notice that it was Chouji. "Oi, Chouji!"

"Ah, So sorry Hinata-chan!" Chouji apologized.

'_Chouji?'_ Hinata thought as she looked at the man. Then she just realized what she was searching for. _'That's it! I'm definitely positive!'_

"It's alright Chouji-san! It was me who was not looking." Hinata stopped for a while. She knew it was not right to ask, especially since it concerns other peoples things but she still continued. "By the way Chouji-san, when we met last time at the barbeque restaurant, wasn't Shikamaru holding a necklace of some sort? Was that his?"

"Hmmn…" Chouji tried to remember before answering "I guess… Oh yeah! I remembered him say that he bought it at some stall during the festival."

"Hey Hinata, what is it about?" Kiba asked in curiosity.

"Ah, It's nothing Kiba-kun." Hinata answered then looked at Chouji again. "Uhm, do you know where I can find Shikamaru-san?"

"Hmmn," Looking at the time he answered "He goes back to the strategic division at 1:30 pm. Then for every spare time, he always goes to the Main Tower for cloud gazing."

"Heh, always expect Chouji to know Shikamaru's way of thinking." Kiba commented.

"Ok, Thank you Chouji-san." Hinata bowed to his as respect. Then again, facing her two companions with an apologetic look. "Uhmm, I… I'm really sorry Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, but can you go ahead of me? I'll just catch up with you on the training ground. This is kind of important…. Then, I'll be going."

Hinata dashed off to the direction that Chouji said. The three people she left just stood there wondering. Kiba asked out loud. "What was that about?"

"Who knows. Let's go now Kiba." Shino answered. "We will leave now Chouji."

"Sure, see you around guys."

* * *

After some minutes of running, Hinata finally reached her destination. Looking up at the Hokage tower and after some deep breaths. She started walking up the stairs and upon reaching the top, she looked for Shikamaru who was gazing deeply into clouds.

Shikamaru already noticed that someone was there but still continued to gaze at the clouds pretending not to notice the presence. He tried to shift his eyes to peak at the stranger only to be surprised to see Hinata. He looked away immediately and took two deep breaths. He just waited for her to talk. _'What is she doing here? Ah, who cares it has nothing to do with me anyway. Too troublesome.'_

Hinata was not sure now, whether she should disturb Shikamaru or wait for him to notice her presence. She knew she does not have the right to disturb him and they're not even close. After a few more second of silence Hinata decided against her thought.

"Uhmm, Shikamaru-san, Good afternoon." Stopping for a while waiting for Shikamaru's acknowledgement.

'_Oh great, troublesome'_ Shikamaru sighed and looked up to Hinata, "Well?"

"Uhm, I just... I know its rude to ask but the last time in the restaurant, you were showing Chouji-san some sort of Necklace… can I see it also?"

"Eh, what's so interesting about it?"

"Its just something important. Uhm, it's alright if you don't want to. I shouldn't have disturbed you anyway."

"Who said you can't?" Shikamaru sat up, grunting and mumbling something about the request being troublesome. He then took out his wallet and pulled together with it the chain that he bought. "It's incomplete. So, I used it as a chain for my wallet instead. By the way, I don't think it's a Necklace, Its some sort of a bracelet or anklet."

He gave her the chain and started observing her. He saw how her reaction changed from anticipation to surprise to delighted.

'_Oh great, here I go again…'_ Shikamaru grunted again covering his face and turned away. "Well, anything else?"

"Yes Shikamaru-san, Where did you buy it? can I borrow this for a while? I know its irrational but its really important."

"Yah yah, go ahead. Its too bothersome to ask anyway. I bought that at a stall last festival, unfortunately, I did not bother to look at the name of the stall."

"It's fine as it is. Thank you very much Shikamaru-san!"

* * *

It was already five in the afternoon when Sasuke decided to start walking towards the restaurant where he would meet with Sakura. The Hokage gave Sakura the task to talk with Jiraiya about the training that he will undergo with him. They were planning to look for Naruto since he was the only person in Konohagure that could easily track the particular Legendary Sannin. In addition, Sakura was also going to tell Naruto about his next mission.

Sakura was already there when Sasuke arrived. She saw him enter the restaurant and waved at him. Sasuke raised his hand in acknowledgement while he walked towards them and with that, Sakura grinned.

"Do you want to eat first? Or should we go now and look for them?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not yet hungry, so I guess it would be better if we go look for them first." Sasuke answered.

"Then I guess we'll go to Naruto's apartment first."

"Sure."

They walked to Naruto's apartment quietly, going through the narrow roads of Konoha leading to his apartment. When they reached the place, they walked up the stairs leading to the second floor until they reached Naruto's door. After knocking thrice, Naruto came out yawning and looking dazed from sleep.

"Oi Naruto, it's a surprise to see you sleeping instead of training." Sakura noted. Of course, that tiresome morning with he master in the office was reason enough to drain your energy and she definitely knew that.

"Oh! If it isn't my Sakura-chan…" Naruto blurted out looking lively again. Then, looking at Sasuke, his face turned bland which was returned by Sasuke. "and the Bastard Sasuke."

That was already a natural and common reaction for both parties dating back from years ago. It was more of a customary greeting than a serious brawl in their case. For others, it might look like something serious but in Sakura's point-of-view, it was never like that, she looks at them as quarrelsome buddies than mortal enemies.

"Tseh, thanks for the insult, Stupid Idiot."

"Teme!" Naruto lunged forward intending to strike Sasuke with his fist but before it could even hit the other's face Sakura screened the attack with her pinky finger.

Her eyebrows twitched which gave the signal that she was getting pissed. Naruto sweat dropped, remembering what just happened earlier that day with Tsunade and Jiraiya. He smiled nervously and pulled back his hand very very slowly.

"Na-ru-too… Why, don't you stop this nonsense for a while, Ne?" Irritation can be heard from her voice but she still forced out a smile and her eyebrows continued to twitch.

"Ah… ha ha… ha… I guess you're right, Sakura-chan." Naruto scratched the back of his head. " By the way, what brought you here?"

"Good." Sakura said. "Well, first Sasuke here needs to talk to Jiraiya about some mission. Can you help us find him?"

"That's it? You bothered me just for that?"

"Are you gonna help or not?"

"Erm… If its Jiraiya, you can easily find him at..." Naruto immediately stopped, it was a good thing that he remembered how Sakura reacts to these kinds of things. "ahh…. Uhm, Why don't you stay at Ichiraku's Ramen? I'll just go and get Jiraiya from wherever he is. Knowing him, he'd come running to you in seconds."

"What do you mean by that? And how can I be sure that you won't goof around and forget?" Sakura asked.

"Then, If that's the case, I'll just bring Sasuke along!" Naruto answered grinning as he placed his left arms over Sasuke's shoulders causing the other boy's eyebrows to raise. He pulled Sasuke along with him. "Let's go Sasuke!"

"Oi! Naruto, What are you doing?" Sasuke blurted out.

"Just come!" Naruto formed a seal then he disappeared with Sasuke.

"Ehhh?" That was all Sakura could mutter.

"Oi, Naruto! Why are we going to the women's hot spring?" An alarmed Sasuke asked.

'_This guy… Doesn't this guy have even one perverted brain-cell in him? What else do men do in the women's hotspring anyway? What did Orochimaru teach him all this time?'_ Naruto gave him an odd look. "Don't you read Icha Icha series at all? Jiraiya's the author you know and this is the best place to look for him."

"Oh great, I get to work with a pervert for an entire month!" Sasuke commented. He definitely dislike the idea but he had no choice. Now, he knew why Naruto always gets beaten up every time he train with Jiraiya.

"At least you'd get some of your dormant perverted brain cells some workout. Whatever your mission is, I pity you! Hehe! Be sure not to get caught ok?" Naruto said, then afterwards, added. " You may be a genius in the ninja art, but you are wayyyy below my level in the perverted art."

"And you supposed it is a bad thing for me?"

"Yup! Something like that!" He answered grinning.

They were now very near the women's bath and both culprit are hidden under the bridge close to the windows. They could the women giggling already. Both teenagers are now blushing, the only difference was that Naruto seems to be enjoying while Sasuke kept on scowling more and more due to shame. After a few minutes Naruto heard it. The perverted giggle and the croak that he was waiting for.

He whispered to Sasuke, "Oi virgin-bastard, be prepared to escape anytime ok?"

"What do you mean escape?" Sasuke almost did not notice the name-calling.

"Just do it, then we'll meet somewhere in the forest. Well, here I go…" Naruto said.

"Oi, What are you…" Sasuke could not continue anymore coz Naruto was already gone in the open. "Idiotic Pervert."

Naruto took a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs. Making sure that the women in the hot spring would hear him. "OI! PERVERTED OLD MAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT FROG? TAKING A PEAK AGAIN AT THE WOMEN'S BATH ARE WE?"

"Gyahhh! Hentai!"

Naruto grinned. His mission was successful as he heard the women in the bath shouting and screaming altogether and scampering for their towel and throwing everything that they could find at the window.

"Oh no! My research! My cute and sexy ladies! Its all gone!" Jiraiya panicked, his mouth almost reaching the ground in his face, written disappointment all over it. "Naruto! You stupid brat! Hold him Gama-chan!"

With that Naruto was caught by Jiraiya's frog companion together with the women coming out of the bath carrying stones and other items looking for the culprit.

"Gah! Get off me stupid frog! I'm not included in this!" Naruto looked at the hordes of female going in their direction and panicked more. He immediately devised a plan, "Henge! Gah, perverted-sennin! Why me!…"

Somewhere quite far from them but still perceivable, Sasuke sweat-dropped at the commotion happening. Now, there was nothing more that worries him more than his entire future ahead.

* * *

What came into Sakura's view did not just surprised her. She was flabbergasted. Naruto and Jiraiya was again beaten up into a pulp looking very tired and Sasuke, well, he was sweating and blushing for some reason far from her grasp.

"Hey, What happened to the three of you? Naruto! Why are you all beaten up and Sasuke's sweating so much!"

"Ah ha ha, It's nothing Sakura-chan!" Naruto answered nervously knowing that if Sakura finds out why they would all be dead. "Well! Why don't we eat now! Ayame-chan, I want one bowl of miso ramen and pork ramen please!"

"What about you three?" Ayame asked pointing at Sakura, Jiraiya and Sasuke.

"Beef Ramen. Thank you." Sakura answered. This was followed by Jiraiya and Sasuke's order of Seafood Ramen.

"De, Sakura-chan, what was it that you wanted?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, Tsunade-sama asked me to deliver your new mission. Here…" Immediately giving Jiraiya the mission scroll before the old man could refuse.

After reading the mission, Jiraiya's jaws dropped to the ground. "WHAT? Me and Him? Writing? Are you kidding me? What was Tsunade thinking!"

Sasuke did not bother answering back. His eyebrows just continued to twitch at his answer.

"Ne, Ero-sennin, don't you think that would be quite fun? You could teach him some of the fun stuffs you know!"

After hearing Naruto's suggestion, Jiraiya had a second thought and grinned. "Ohh… Who would have thought you'd have some brain in that head of yours brat."

"You! Pervert!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke's sweat-drops doubled after hearing the conversation of the two but still kept quiet. "And what about me Sakura? What about my mission?"

"Oh, Here's yours Naruto. You just have fun there ok?" Sakura said.

Naruto read his mission silently. After a while he grinned and glanced at Jiraiya. He whispered it to Jiraiya to taunt him more. "I get to accompany Koyuki-hime to Snow country again… Hehe."

"What? Oh my God! Why do you get the sexy lady and I get this brat?"

"Well, that's what you call charm and luck!"

"Here's your order!" Ayame interrupted.

"Tseh, Stupid brat!"

"Oh, Ramen! Itadakimasu!"

The four ate their ramen quarreling from time to time. When Naruto was on his fifth bowl, he noticed Jiraiya who keeps glancing at her Sakura-chan. "Well, what do you want to ask Sakura-chan, Ero-sennin?"

"Ah that." Jiraiya glanced again at Sakura who met his gaze, then blushing, he continued, "Ne Sakura-chan, why don't you try learning from Tsunade her technique?"

"De? What technique?" She inquired.

"You know… that." Pointing at a part of her body. "You'd look really good with big breast!"

Naruto gasped and even Sasuke stopped eating. The two slowly turned their heads in her direction, then to that part of her body, then again to her face. Veins were popping out, her aura changed, and her features darkened. The chopstick she was holding broke into two. Sakura stomped on the floor cracking it in half and making the three fall on the ground. Finally, she ended it with a punch for each of them and not even Sasuke was spared before she left them.

"You perverts!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry. There was too much goofing around for this chapter. I just can't help it especially when I see Jiraiya and Naruto together. Especially fooling around with Sasuke from time to time. At least he'd look like a person from time to time, he does too in the anime and manga, right? So I think I'll be forgiven. Personally, I find Hinata too introvert and uninteresting but nevertheless I still like her. So in order to make things work in this fic, I tried to add some zest to Hinata.

Hope you like it! This is my 1st installment for my whole week Naruto stories upload special…. Well, honestly, I am hoping that you won't read this so I won't be obliged to upload tomorrow… **grins **My schedule is pretty tight so it might be troublesome for my part. I'll just try to work things out! I do have to keep my promise! Thank you for Reading!

* * *


	4. Ties in the Leaf: Cs and Cs

**Tangled Souls… **

**Destiny, Will and Love intertwined**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers APPLIED. Especially I don't Own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does. **

**Genre:** Romance, Try hard Humor, could lead to angst or drama, few adventures, less fight scenes. I, myself, still has no Idea where this story would lead.

**Full Summary:** Naruto, Hinata and Neji. If the three were tangled by Destiny, how will they change it? What do they do if others still comes in amidst their already tangled lives?

In the present Naruto has what he wanted, STRONGER and ACKNOWLEDGED. Hinata's not the shy girl that she was before. Neji discovers what he wanted to do, to protect Hinata. But in a sudden twist of fate, their lives becomes connected to each other. They thought it was a good change and won't get any better anymore. But Destiny doesn't think so, can Will and Love be enough to change it? What do they do if others still comes in amidst their already tangled lives?

**Notes:** The characters are between the ages of 16 (Naruto-tachi) to 17(Neji,Tenten,Lee). Orochimaru's dead. Akatsuki's disbanded. Itachi's still out for the kill. Tsunade & Jiraiya are in their 50's. What else? Hmmn… Oh well, you know the drill right?

* * *

**CHAPTER IV**

**Ties in the Leaf: Conversations and Changes**

The main family including Hinata, Hanabi , Hiashi and their grandfather, who was the former head, gathered together for their dinner. Things were always the same every night. All close relatives of the head of the Hyuuga clan eat their dinner together. This would include only the parents, children, main branch grandchildren and grandparents. The only time branch families gets to join the gathering is when there are festivities and special occasions.

However, for Neji's case, there is an exemption. From time to time, even though he is a branch member, he is allowed to eat with the main family anytime. This could be the privilege he receives as Hinata's companion or several other reasons known and unknown to him. After dinner, they would usually go to the living room all together, either talking about important matters of just sitting there silently for some solemn moments.

Before they finished eating their dinner, Hinata spoke up to her father, "Otou-sama, I have a very important matter I would like to discuss alone with you and grandfather. Please grant me some audience with you."

Everybody who was gathered looked at Hinata. She would never speak during dinner for it is very inappropriate to do so. Hinata blushed for her misconduct but knowing how important the matter that she wishes to discuss with them is, she kept her head up. Basically, she knew where she stands in this conversation, unlike before where she would stutter and apologize profusely.

"How important is it? Can it not wait for tomorrow?" Hiashi asked.

"It could wait until tomorrow but I'm afraid I may not be able to contain it." Hinata answered.

Hiashi observed his daughter, he saw that she was not disturbed to say the least. Her expression speaks mostly of uncontained excitement. Her breathing were deep but not nervous and her hands were clutched beside the pillow where sat. All indicating determination to continue with the conversation, excitement and that the matter is of great important to her. His observation convinced him to continue the conversation after dinner. "Alright then."

"Thank you, Father."

"Hinata, you really contained yourself there. I believe Neji is doing a good job as your companion." Her grandfather laughed silently for a minute.

"Yes it seems so too, grandfather." Hinata answered back politely. Then, the entire member continued to eat their dinner silently. Hinata was quite disappointed that Neji was not there. She just knew that he would have been excited too although not in the same intensity as she was. _'Its alright. I think I'll just tell him when he's back from his mission.'_

After dinner, Hiashi dismissed Hanabi and proceeded to the living room together with his father and Hinata. He and his father seated themselves comfortably in front of Hinata, he looked at Hinata , silently urging her to start the conversation.

"I'm really sorry for what happened during dinner." Hinata stopped for a while looking at both elders. Seeing her grandfather nod and the way he closed his arms firmly told her to go on, she continued, "I believe that the possibility that the Aoiki Clan are still living is high."

The two leaders looked at each other, astonished by her declaration. They have already given up hope for this a long long time ago. They looked back at her with question in their eyes, "Hinata, we have long searched for them but nothing happened. I think you have been focusing too much of your time for that part of our history. It is impossible, it was destiny that caused their misfortune."

"No Otou-sama, it is possible! Here, look." Hinata took out from her pocket the item that she borrowed from Shikamaru that afternoon. Hiashi was lost within the conversation. He could not see what was so important with the item she just brought. However, it seems that his father had something in his mind. Her grandfather was shocked to say the least.

"What importance does that item have then?" Hiashi immediately followed. He dislikes the idea of possibly wasting his time as he saw no need to even inspect the broken necklace of some sort. However, he changed his mind as he saw interest and surprise in his father's old form.

"How did you find this, child?" The grandfather asked.

"I… uhm…" Hinata started to stutter again because of nervousness. No one can blame her though, she never did anything like this before nor face the two main leader of the clan for such cases. _'I think I should have waited until Neji-niisan came home, At least he could have helped me. What if I did something stupid and fail?' _

"Go on, child." His father said with interest.

Gathering up her courage, she continued, "A friend shinobi of mine bought it from a shop last festival. I took notice of it before. But it surprised me to see how similar it was to the Aoiki symbol."

"Indeed my child. Indeed." Her grandfather suddenly muttered.

Hinata was more surprised on why he seems to agree with her.

A while later, her grandfather stood up and slowly walked towards the side of the wall, knocking on each wood as if trying to listen to something. After some moment, he knocked on a part of the wall that gave a shallow sound. He pushed it to the side until its other end was pushed out. He then took out the drawer-like piece of wood and inside it was a box in black color. After taking a good look at it, he went back to his previous seat beside Hiashi and placed the box in their midst. The two Hyuugas were definitely questioning this actions.

"May I have that Hinata?" The old nut wise man asked.

Hinata gave it silently, still wondering what it was about. The old man opened the box and inside it was a small sphere with a spiral design. The old man, then, with the use of some technique activated his Byakugan as if trying to x-ray something out of it and activated his chakra in his hand and using the needle-like chakra to fix it. And in some bizarre ways the entire chain was fixed, and in the middle, the sphere that was connected to it through chakra and hanged loosely in the center as if it was floating in the air.

"But how?" Hinata asked.

"This is a genuine artifact. Definitely from the Aoiki Clan. This could also confirm that someone did lived."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"That clan like us also have their shares of irrational ceremonies like ours in keeping the things secret. This is a part of their life. By the time a child is born, this insignia is entitled to him as a sign of his membership to the clan. But he only learns to master it after adulthood."

"Father, How is it that I did not know about that sphere?" Hiashi asked.

"That is because… I have planned it to be a secret and never be told off again…"

"But why?"

"We have already lost hope of finding them, As you can see, for almost 10 generations, not even one clue led us to their where about, though it is hard on our part, it was most likely that even if one survived, he had never borne a child. This is already a very old story and a big burden to our clan. I felt that it is not right for us to be bound by something that has been gone for a long time."

"I see." Hiashi answered in understanding. After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke. " How did you get that, Hinata?"

"Uhm, Shikamaru… I borrowed it from Shikamaru…" Hinata answered. "He said he bought it at the festival weeks ago."

" Ahh, I see…" Hiashi answered. " I have decided."

Both Hinata and her grandfather looked up in surprise wondering what he was going to say next. Both were expecting a good decision.

"We are going to resume the search again and track down the possessor of this bracelet. Being each other's protector, we have every responsibility to protect all of the remaining member of the Aoiki Clan. We are also going to implore the Hokage's help."

"Father, I want to help in the search too."

"You know you cannot do that Hinata." Hiashi interrupted. "You have other responsibilities than this one. Let others take care of it."

"Yes, Father."

After a few more conversation, the three went to their separate quarters with different emotions etched in their faces.

* * *

Early next morning in another place in Konoha, Sasuke met up with Jiraiya for his first lesson in writing. He was asked to go to the waterfall by nine in the morning. However, Sasuke decided to go earlier to the meeting place in order have some time for practice. While practicing, some women from Konoha started to come by for a picnic. Slowly taking off their clothes in assurance that it was only them and there are no perverts a thousand miles away. Realizing this, Sasuke's face reddened and at that same time Jiraiya popped out. 

"All right!" Jiraiya started. This was the first day of his next two weeks of troublesome tutorial with the Uchiha-brat. He never liked geniuses and never will, they just learn too easily and he can't find anything challenging in it. His principles had always been taking in the one who holds such challenges, much like Naruto and the previous Yondaime. Those were the fun part, the two were foolish, stubborn and holds a good amount of pervertedness in them. Definitely his kind of environment. "First part will be creative writing…."

He looked at Sasuke's sitting form on the rock behind the water fall. The said boy just looked at him silently with his cold expression. Jiraiya's eyebrows twitched. This was why he hated teaching cold-geniuses. The silence takes a lot of his patience. That was when he remembered what Naruto told him. "Lesson one, Assessment. You will stay here and watch the 'cute' ladies having fun. Then I want you to write a story about it. I don't care if the form is good or not. I only need the plot. I'm going to assess your skills first before I start teaching you."

"And, why can't the topic be different?" Sasuke interrupted, not looking at the source of screams from women having fun just outside the waterfalls. While Jiraiya couldn't resist the urge to turn his head towards the sound. "Hey…"

"Anything wrong with the topic, brat?" Jiraiya asked and grinned. "It's the most interesting and easy part you know. If you can't even make a very good plot out of it, I'll never teach you."

"Whatever." Sasuke finally gave up.

Within the next few hours, the two individual were very busy with their own particular 'work'. Jiraiya, who was grinning and laughing in the most perverted way from time to time but never forgot to look over at Sasuke who was fuming by the rock where he sat. Jiraiya was holding back his laughter at the boy whose face would turn slightly red from hearing suggestive shrieks from the women. _'I think this will be fun!'

* * *

_

"Koyuki-hime! We're leaving!" Naruto shouted at the top of his voice.

"Yeah, brat! I know, can't you just wait?"

"Eh? Where's the fun in talking with Tsunade-baachan anyway?"

Tsunade's eyebrows twitched but she kept her cool and continued her conversation with the princess from snow country. "Are you really sure that you'll be fine with just that brat over there?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean… I think I'm having second thoughts…" Koyuki complained. She always thought that Naruto would have changed or at least became more submissive or a little quite. Yet her theory proved her wrong, after four years of not seeing him, he was surely the same as before. "Since when did he became more energetic?"

"Well, who knows… You wanna bring Sakura along?" Tsunade suggested. "She can always keep Naruto intact you know…"

"Yeah I know and right now. I'm wondering why I didn't thought of that." Koyuki answered.

"I thought this would happen. So I asked Sakura to prepare her things, just in case. Well?"

"Ohh! You really are good at keeping that kid in place, eh?" Koyuki asked again. "Thank you very much! I think I'll be taking that offer."

"All right." Tsunade turned around and shouted Sakura's name. She called forth one of the jounins and asked him to call Sakura as soon as possible. After a few minutes, Sakura came rushing along with her traveling bag and bowed to the two influential people in front of her.

"Sakura, go and escort them to Snow Country, ok? Don't forget to keep the brat in place ok?"

"Hai Tsunade-shishou." Sakura answered and looked at Koyuki-hime and smiled. "It's been a long time, Koyuki-hime."

"Yes indeed, Sakura-chan." Koyuki grinned at her. "Let's go?"

"Hai!" Sakura answered and follow Koyuki-hime to the ship. Naruto saw her walk up with Koyuki-hime and was more than elated to know that she would also accompany them on the mission though it would mean less fooling around for him.

"Yo! Sakura-chan! You really are coming?" Naruto started. "I see beautiful days ahead!"

"Naruto! Stop yapping and try helping out on the ship will you?" Sakura scolded him and knocked him on the head.

Koyuki grinned and found it really funny. The sails were already set and when she and Sakura were already within the confines of the ship, the plank were raised and the sail started. She was sure that the next three weeks will definitely be fun and lively with the two around.

* * *

"And may I ask how grave the situation is that the head of the Hyuuga clan himself would require himself to go to my office?" 

"Yes indeed, Hokage-sama. I would like to implore your help in assisting us with a search that we are doing right now." Hiashi answered. After their discussionthe othernight he thought that it would be right if he talked to the Hokage himself. "This is about the clan that supported the village long ago."

Tsunade straightened, curious about where this would lead, of course she knew about 'that' clan. Her grandfather, the Shodaime himself would tell her stories about them. Now, as the Hokage, she was given the privilege to know about them. "What about them?"

"Well, it seems that my heir, Hinata, found a link to them. Although this might prove nothing, my father decided to take the chance. Now, I would like to have your assistance and send someone who specializes in investigation and Shikamaru together with Neji and another clan member on a mission."

"Ah, I see. I will think about his proposition. But why Shikamaru?"

"Apparently, he is the only one who can identify the man where the 'insignia of the Aoiki clan' came from or was bought."

Tsunade nodded in agreement, contemplating on their conversation. _'If this proves that the Aoiki has survived. It will give our village enough boost in our moral and greater power. With both the Hyuuga and the Aoiki, the best possible scenario is an indestructible force… The worst would be more liability if they already forgot about their own clan…'_

"Well then, I am leaving." Hiashi excused himself and left the Hokage Tower.

Tsunade called Shizune after deciding to accept the mission requested by the head of the Hyuuga clan. "Shizune, assign a mission for assistance to the Hyuuga clan. Give them a week's worth to prepare. Make it a class A mission, including Shikamaru himself. Which of our Jounin specializes best in investigation besides Morino Ibiki?"

"If that is the case, Genma would be the best choice but he has his Genin team to take care of."

"Well, we don't have to worry then. Hanabi is in the team and she's the top rookie of her batch. Just send them on D class missions. They would surely do fine without Genma."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." After bowing in respect, Shizune left and continued all her work.

* * *

Neji immediately went back to the Hyuuga household after submitting the mission report to the person-in-charge. He really wanted to go home and rest, the mission he went through were tiring and had taken in a lot of his strength and stamina. He turned to the last corner leading to the household when he thought of Hinata._ 'I still need to excuse myself from Hinata-sama… I don't think I can train with her today.'_

"I'm back." He announced as he entered the compound.

"Welcome back, Neji-niisan." Hinata acknowledged. By the look on her face, Neji realized that something very good might have happened to cause Hinata to act this way.

"Hinata-sama, is there anything you want to say?" He asked his voice wavered due to to tiredness.

Hinata noticed this and decided to tell him the good news later. Right now, she thought of helping him relieve himself from the mission. "No, I think it can wait later. You better get yourself a bath first and I'll prepare you some snack. Anou…, you don't have to train with me today, I'll just train by myself."

"Thank you, Hinata-sama."

Hinata smiled meekly then waited until Neji was already out of her view before she went to the kitchen to prepare him some tea and snacks.

Neji nestled his head on the bathroom wall feeling the hot shower wash away some of the tension and pain he felt. He stayed like this for more than five minutes. In his mind, the memories of things that had happened to him during his mission played.

It was just a simple escort mission gone wrong. Their client was just a simple farm owner that wanted to be escorted back to his farm in the Earth Country. However, somebody wanted him dead for reasons even the client himself did not know. They realized the reason after reaching the place. Apparently, the man's wife was the daughter of one of the most influential lord in the place. An admirer wanted to kill their client so that he could marry the woman. This almost caused some misunderstanding because the man never knew that his wife was rich. The woman was stubborn and determined at the same time which reminded him of Hinata. This fact alone made him more involved than he professionally would.

Right now, he was wondering why he acted that way. It was the first time that he acted against the rule he set for himself. In the end, he decided that it was because it was the first time he saw a situation like that which usually happens only in movies._ 'That's right. That was probably it'_

Satisfied by his reasons, he instinctively closed the shower and went out of the bathroom. After a few minutes, he went back to the main house as was instructed to her by Hinata. He saw Hinata sitting beside the tray where some tea and snacks were placed. Seeing Hinata's approving look, he sat on the other side of the tray.

"Eat well, Neji-niisan." Hinata mused. She silently watched Neji take the tea and eat the cake fascinated at how refined and smooth he move. She then remembered his mission. "How was your mission Oniisan."

"It was fine, we succeeded even with some changes." Neji glanced at her and saw her eagerness to know more so he decided to tell her the whole story. In the end of the conversation, Hinata was laughing discreetly her face getting red by the information she had just received. "Why? Was there anything funny with what I said?"

"No…" Hinata stopped laughing and explained herself more. "It's just that, it was so unlike you. Naruto-kun, would most probably do what you did though."

"Oh, I see." Neji did not bothered to talk anymore. He thought of Naruto, indeed, the man would meddle if he knew something was wrong. He could easily influence people too but still being compared did not go well with him. He decided to let it pass as he looked at he happy face beside him. "What about you? What did you do?"

"Oh Neji-niisan, you wouldn't even believe it." Hinata answered with joy, instantly forgetting about everything else as she related what happened the other day but afterwards, Hinata was quiet.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Father won't let me come with the mission…"

"Well, your father might have some reasons of his own."

"Will you go Neji-niisan?" Hinata looked at him as if pleading him to go.

"Why not? Even I would want to gain first hand information on them."

"Thank you, Niisan!" Hinata bowed merrily.

After eating, Neji excused himself and went to rest for the remainder of the afternoon. His tiredness elevated a little from the tea and the shower and could also most likely be because of their current conversation. He drifted off to sleep in content.

* * *

**Author's Note:** An update at last! September 04, 2005 10:35PM ... This is not Beta-edited. Beta-edits will be done every after an arc is finished which would mean a loonngg loonggg time from now! Sorry about that! Anyways! Thank you for getting interested with the Shika-Hina hints! Then for the reviews... most of whatmyprecious readers observed were...!But my lips are sealed for now! 

Anyways, **about Sasuke**, no matter how we all want him to appear as THE MAN (stoic, cool and everything) he is still human (in anime's case). He laughs, gets in trouble, problems, smirks and everything in between. etc. So for me, he is not out of character in this fic's case. If you don't like it, hmmnnn... too bad, I'm forming some great ideas of him reading **Icha Icha Volumes!** that could mean another Kakashi in the making!. NOW, THAT WOULD BE INTERESTING AND OUT OF CHARACTER! Haha! Even I can't ... can't... OMG! (remember that Kakashi WAS very very much similar to Sasuke before! and see how he turned out! ) what was I planning to do?O O

Hope you like this chapter too! Yup, this fic could turn out long and draggy...

Thank YOU for reviewing the previous chapters!

* * *

PS: I almost screwed up! I replaced it as soon as I noticed what was wrong in the author's note! Hope nobody read i! 


End file.
